


Secrets

by thehemisphere



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehemisphere/pseuds/thehemisphere
Summary: Minho, Chan, Seungmin and Changbin are assassins. Jisung, Felix, Jeongin and Hyunjin work at a restaurant. What will happen when these two worlds collide?/Everyone has their secrets, even ones they don't share with their closest friends. That is until you can't contain them anymore and they all come spilling out. When that happens it can make people come closer together or it can tear them apart, which one will it be?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Fights

Minho walked around the confined area, bored of waiting. Everytime he took a step, his dress shoes made a minor click on the concrete. He ran his hand through his indigo hair that was stiff with hairspray. He played with his black tie that matched the rest of his black and white suit. A gust of wind suddenly brushed past him and almost knocked him off his feet. The wind is always a lot stronger on the roof of a fifty story building.

He was starting to get impatient as he had been up there for five hours and he hadn't heard a word from… there was static in his earpiece. “Well speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you.”

“Aww, did you miss me that much?”

“Fuck you, is the target here or not?”

“He’s in the park to the south of the building.”

Minho walked over to his briefcase and started setting up his sniper. While he was setting it up, he studied the picture taped to the inside of his briefcase. It was of a man in his mid to late forties with black, balding hair, small eyes with monolids, a large hooked nose, thin lips and ghostly white skin. Sometimes Minho wondered what his targets did to get someone to pay millions or billions of won to have them assassinated, this was one of those times, but in the end his target was his target and he didn’t have the time nor energy to philosophize about those kinds of things. 

Once his sniper was all set up he walked over to the south side of the building and set the sniper on it’s bipod on the edge. He looked through the optic and scanned the park. There were children playing on the playground, teenagers playing football in the grassy area and sitting on the lone bench watching the children play was his target dressed in jeans and a bright yellow shirt. He was a sitting duck.

“I found him.”

“Good fire when you’re rea… Wait.”

Minho saw through the optic, a little girl jumped into the man's lap. She was dressed in a white dress and a pastel pink jumper with two pigtails put into her short black hair. It was ok though. Now that he knew where his target was he was ready to wait for a couple of hours, however kids aren’t that patient, within about ten minutes she went off to go play on the playground again.

“Ok fire when you’re ready.”

Minho took a deep breath, this was about a thousand meters away which is nothing compared to the distances he’s shot in the past. He checked a nearby flag, the wind is going about 10 kilometers per hour. After about a minute of mentally preparing himself, he was ready. He lined up his shot and 3… 2… 1, the man keeled over, falling off the bench, blood rushing out the side of his head. It only took about fifteen seconds for the children on the playground to start screaming their heads off at the horrifying sight.

“The targets down.” Minho started packing up his rifle.

“Good, I’m parked at the west side of the building.”

Once Minho was finally done undoing his rifle and packing it up in the briefcase, he started heading back into the building. He made his way through business men, all dressed in suits like him with their briefcases in hand, if only they knew what was in his. Here came the hard part, he now had to walk down fifty flights of stairs where there was not a camera in sight. By the time he was on the thirty-second floor he was already out of breath, by the twenty-sixth floor his knees felt like they were going to give out and by the time he was at the bottom he felt like he was dying. After taking a very long breather, he made his way out the back door where once again there were no cameras. It was like he was never there. He wobbled across the parking lot over to the sleek black lamborghini and fell into the back seat.

“What happened to you?” Chan asked, twisting his body around to look at the exhausted boy in the back seat.

“Bitch, you try and walk both up and down fifty flights of stairs and you’d want to die too.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Fuck off.”

Chan laughed and changed the car’s gear out of park before backing out of the space he was in and driving off. When Minho finally caught his breath, he sat up and opened his briefcase again this time pulling out his phone and a pair of headphones. He slipped the headphones into his ears and put his one playlist on shuffle. The first thing that came on was Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. His tensed up muscles started to relax. After a few songs passed he drifted off into a sound sleep.

By the time he woke up they were home. They lived in a house not quite big enough to be considered a mansion but still pretty big, in the outskirts of Seoul. What was much more important to Minho than the house was the firing range Chan had set up for him. He practiced shooting on that firing range almost every day. It was weirdly relaxing, shooting bags of sand and that sort of thing. Today however, was not going to be one of the days that he spent on the firing range. Today was going to be a day he spent in bed. Chan pulled into the driveway and put the car in park before leaning over to look in the back seat again.

“Hey, you’re awake!”

“Not for much longer.”

“Come on Minho, you never hang out with us can’t you at leas…”

“Nope, I’m taking a shit ton of xanax and going to bed.”

Chan sighed but didn’t try to stop him when Minho burst out of the car. He also didn’t stop him when he stomped over to the house and slammed the door open, announcing his presence to the other two assassins who were sitting in the living room.

“What the fuck, Minho.” Seungmin stated

“Do you mind?” Changbin followed.

Minho didn’t pay either of them any mind and stomped up the stairs to his room. He decided the best thing to do would be to take a nice hot shower, that would relax him a little. He walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and hopped in the shower, letting the fiery water engulf him. While he was letting the water wash away all his worries, he noticed a human shaped shadow appeared on the other side of the shower curtain. Before he could do anything Seungmin pulled aside the turquoise shower curtain. 

“Seungmin, just because you CAN pick any lock on the fucking planet doesn’t mean you’re ALLOWED to pick the lock to the bathroom door, WHILE I’M FUCKING SHOWERING.”

“Yeah whatever, Chan told me to bring up your shit from the car, it’s on your bed, you’re welcome.” and with that he left.

Minho sighed and turned off the water flow from the shower. He knew no matter how much he wanted it, he could never have any privacy in this house. After getting out of the shower and going back to his room, he put on some more comfortable clothes, a gray hoodie and sweatpants. 

He looked over to his bed noticing the briefcase he had to take to his mission laying on it like it owned the place. He opened it up taking out his phone and headphones as well as the pieces to his beloved rifle. Putting everything in its place, he looked over to the briefcase once again and saw the photograph of his target taped to it, well what was once his target anyway. He grabbed the photo, crumpling it up and putting it in the trash. After the briefcase was empty, he threw it across the room and jumped on the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Minho woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

“It’s open.” Chan walked in, slowly closing the door behind him.

“Hey, you feeling any better.”

“I was, until you got here.”

“Have you been taking your meds?” Minho abruptly sat up and looked at Chan.

“Can’t I just be fucking angry without it being over me taking my meds or not.” 

Chan sighed, “So that’s a no.” Minho stopped making eye contact with Chan which made the latter sigh again. “Minho you have to take your meds every single day or you’re going to be miserable.”

This time Minho sighed, “I know.”

Chan patted him on the back before saying, “Come on dinner’s ready.”

Once they finally showed up to the dinner table which was adorned with various italian meals and some that Chan just thought were italian meals. Two of the assassins were already sitting down and eating. When the other two walked in they were paid no mind. They sat down in the two empty seats left at the table. Minho immediately started eating as he hadn’t eaten all day, being busy with his mission and all. Chan took the eating more slowly as he had gotten to eat that day, even if it was just a few fruit roll ups.

Minho had started to slow down eating, signing that he was getting full. Chan decided to start a conversation, more out of obligation than because he really wanted to talk.

“So how did your mission go Seungmin?”

“Better than Minho’s apparently.” Seungmin laughed, almost choking on his food. Minho glared but didn’t say anything.

“Seungmin, stop it.” Chan calmly stated.

“What happened on the mission anyway that made you that upset?”

“Seungmin, stop it.” Chan said more forcefully.

“God, you’re such a pet for Chan, you probably wear a collar when you two fuck.”

“Shut the fuck up Seungmin, you probably let Changbin tie you up in his torture chair while he fucks you.” 

Chan was about to intervene but it was too late. Having one bipolar person in the house was hard enough but having two could be a nightmare sometimes.

“You’re kidding right, you think I could ever be a bottom, especially for someone that short?”

“Short, fuck you I’m the average height in Afghanistan.” Changbin joined the argument. Chan put his head in his hands hiding his face.

“Bitch does it look like we’re in Afghanistan?”

“Fuck you.”

“No, Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

It was at this point that Chan banged his fists down on the table and shouted, “Ok no more fighting, I’m taking both your meds and making sure you take them everyday and I’m not going to be having anymore talk about this tonight. Just eat your dinner and shut up.”

Everyone sat back down from their standing positions, no one saying a word while they ate what they could of the gigantic meal and saving the rest for later. Chan motioned for everyone to go back to their rooms and they all did as they were told, or were motioned to do.

Minho didn’t really care, he had been waiting the entire dinner to be able to go back to bed. He got under his maroon covers and put some more classical music on his phone. He was almost asleep when he saw his door slowly open and Chan’s blonde head poke itself in. 

Minho quickly closed his eyes hoping that Chan would think he was asleep and leave, however Chan pulled one of his earbuds out and said, “I know you’re awake.”

“What do you want.” Minho mumbled with his eyes still screwed shut.

“I’m giving you your medicine.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Oh really, well what happened at dinner makes me think otherwise.”

“Ok, I’ll stop fighting with Seungmin.”

“Minho, you're not just fighting with Seungmin for that sake of it, you're fighting with Seungmin because you’re depressed. Now I already had this conversation with Seungmin, so take your goddamn medicine before I kick you out of the house.”

Minho slowly sat up and looked at Chan sulkily but he still took the glass of water and the small, white pill, swallowing it quickly before laying back down. Chan brushed his bangs aside and kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you, you're going to get through this.” Chan said before getting up from the bed and starting to walk away.

“Don’t go.” Chan stopped and looked back at the blue haired boy. His chestnut brown eyes were begging the blonde to stay. Chan thought about it for a moment and then obliged. He walked over to the maroon covered bed and got under the covers with his momentarily fragile lover.

“You know Seungmin could walk in at any moment and see us.”

“I don’t care.” Minho sleepily whispered, wrapping both his arms and his right leg around the blonde. He then laid his head down on Chan’s shoulder which might not have been as comfortable as a pillow, but it was more comforting than one. The blonde wrapped his arm around the now asleep boy and stroked his indigo hair. He wished that this could last forever, but sometimes things intervene.


	2. The girl with blue hair

Jisung woke up to the painful sound of his alarm. He knew if he hit snooze then he would continue doing so until noon, so he shut it off and slowly got himself out of bed. Hearing running water from the shower and seeing the empty be next to him clued him into the fact that Felix was already up. He left the tiny room he shared with his twin and walked around the rest of the apartment looking for his other roommates. He found Jeongin and Hyunjin in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Hey Jisung, how are you?” Jeongin asked after seeing the disheveled boy walk into the room.

“I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse so there’s that I guess.”

“Well maybe some breakfast will help you feel better.”

“Yeah.”

The boy sat down on one of the bar stools that encompassed the island in the middle of the room. He was still in a daze from having woken up so suddenly. The alarm that woke him up kept ringing in his ears. Then it started getting louder, and louder. He closed his eyes and covered his ears in hopes of the deafening noise going away, but it kept on ringing and ringing. When he opened his eyes everything was dark. He was alone, or at least he thought he was until a neon green creature jumped out from the darkness and made him stumble back.

“Jisung, are you ok?” Jeongin asked, concern forming on his face. Suddenly the ringing stopped and everything was back to the way it was before. Two pairs of eyes were locked on him expecting answers that frankly, Jisung didn’t have.

He was about to speak when a voice behind him started speaking. “Come on Jis you only had like four shots last night, how do you have a hangover.” Jisung turned around to see his twin brother Felix in a bashe towel laughing his ass off. He wiped the look of fear and confusion off his face very quickly.

“Well at least I had more shots than you, two shots pff, what a light weight.”

“Hey tequila is strong shit man.”

“Wait where the hell are you keeping tequila.” Hyunjin interrupted. The twins looked at each other mischievously and giggled.

“We might just tell you if you give us the keys to the back room.” Jisung gave Hyunjin his biggest smile.

“Fat chance, now go do something that won’t bother me until breakfast is ready.” And just like that Hyunjin dismissed them to go do whatever. The twins pouted and went off to their shared bedroom like dogs with their tails between their legs.

“Well it was worth a shot.” Felix sighed after letting his towel drop to the floor and starting to change into real clothes.

“Yeah, we’ll get in there someday.”

“So, were you hallucinating again?” Felix asked, his playful attitude dropping.

“Yeah.”

“Jis you have to go see a doctor.”

“How’s a doctor going to help if my brain is all fucked up.”

“Well they can give you medicine to make your brain not all fucked up.”

“I think I’m too far gone.”

The room fell silent and Felix didn’t push any further because his brother was clearly on the verge of crying. Once Felix was dressed decently he sat next to Jisung on his bed and wrapped his arms around the distraught boy.

After a few moments of silence they heard a call from the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready!” Felix grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and blotted his brothers face with it so it wouldn’t look like he was crying when they went out into the world where it wasn’t just them. They silently made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

Hyunjin and Jeongin put four plates on the table all filled with pancakes and scrambled eggs as well as a few strips of bacon.

"OK everyone, eat quickly the restaurant opens in an hour." Hyunjin ordered, before shoving an entire pancake in his mouth.

The other three obliged, shoving the food into their faces like their life depended on it. 

"I can't finish it." Jeongin groaned.

"More for me!" Jisung said happily, grabbing Jeongin's almost empty plate.

"Don't eat too much or you're going to be sick and then what are we gonna do?" Hyunjin warned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Jisung was not fine. He had eaten seven pancakes, ten pieces of bacon and way too many scrambled eggs.

"I can't go to work."

"Nope, you did this to yourself so get your ass ready or I'm going to kick it."

Jisung showered, brushed his teeth all that good stuff. He was doing it all while hanging his head and acting as pitiful as he could hoping that Hyunjin would let him stay home. It didn't help that he hated working at the place anyway. He was quite the introvert despite his chipper attitude but talking to new people all day, everyday was almost unbearable. However, that's what he had to do to be able to live with his brother and best friends.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah."

"OK let's go then."

The four of them left the apartment, locking the door behind them, and got in their blue Hyundai. They drove to the place they spent the majority of their days at, The Chimpanzee. The restaurant wasn’t a five star restaurant, not even close, but it was clean, cheap and served decent food. 

Once they got there they silently checked in and went to their stations. Hyunjin, the host, went behind his desk and started greeting customers. Jeongin went in the back to help wash the dishes. Finally Jisung and Felix put on their work uniforms and started waiting on the tables.

"Hello ladies, what would you like to drink?" Jisung asked a group of four young women, each with a different hair color.

"We'd just like cokes all around." The blond one said. 

"Oh, is Pepsi ok, we don't have coke." Jisung felt his body stiffen knowing something bad was about to happen.

"What do you mean you don't have coke, what kind of restaurant doesn't have coke. This is ridiculous, come on we're leaving." 

Three of the girls including the blond grabbed their bags and immediately left. The one with dark blue hair however stayed.

"Pepsi will be fine." She had a small, soft voice and a shy smile on her face making her thin lips almost disappear.

"All right I'll get that ready for you, in the meantime you can look at the menu to see what you want."

“Great, thank you so much.”

“My pleasure.”

Jisung walked into the kitchen and got a Pepsi from the fountain. He added ice and a straw to make it look more professional. Then he went back to the table that had the girl with the dark blue hair.

“Here ya go. Have you decided what you want yet?”

“Your number.” She pushed towards him a napkin and a pen. “I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“I’m sorry I’m not allowed to give out my number to customers.” Jisung apologize, he was not at all pleased with the situation she was putting him in.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” She pleaded. It was at this point that someone came up behind Jisung. The unknown person wrapped his arms around him and rested their chin on his shoulder.

“Sorry he’s already taken.” Hyunjin said snarkly. “So if you're going to do nothing but flirt with my boyfriend then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

The girl sat there, clearly shocked, for a few seconds and then got up grabbing her bag. “Fine, but honey if you ever want to stop being a fag then I’ll be here everyday until you change your mind.” and with that, she left.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Felix chimed in.

“I have no idea.” Jisung sighed

“You ok, babe.” Hyunjin joked.

“I’m fine sweetie.” Jisung joked back.

“God get a room you lovebirds.” Jeongin seemingly appearing out of nowhere, jumped into the conversation.

“Aren't you supposed to be washing dishes or something.” Hyunjin questions.

“There have only been four people here in the past hour and three of them left so I don’t have much to do right now.”

“Fair enough.”

“I really hope she doesn’t carry up on that promise.” Felix muttered.

She did carry up on that promise. Every single day she came in asking if Jisung was there and if she could just talk to him, but Hyunjin escorted her out every time with her calling him homophobic slurs the whole way. After this went on for a few weeks and she had been banned from the restaurant, she stopped coming.

After a busy day at work Jisung was ready to go home and plop into bed. They all got in their Hyundai and drove home. Jisung did exactly what he planned to do and plopped into bed falling asleep almost immediately. The others ended up watching a movie.

When he woke up it was about 10pm. He stretched and rolled over before jumping up in his bed. The blue haired girl was standing over his bed, watching him with that shy smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I'll try to update again a little sooner next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if my upload schedule isn't very consistent but I'll post as often as I can.❤


End file.
